ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoonatic
'Cartoonatic '''is a Powerpuff Girls mini-episode created exclusively for the 2015 video game The Powerpuff Girls: Ten Pin Alley. Just like the game itself, it is animated in CGI animation. You can unlock it as an extra by beating a VS. Mode game in HIM's Lair. Synopsis HIM is watching a cartoon in his lair but feels bored because he thinks it's "boring". So he captures The Powerpuff Girls and puts them inside his cartoon, torturing them by controlling the cartoon's cliches with his powers. Plot '''Narrator: '"The city of Townsville! A remarkably good and beautiful place, unless you don't encounter... HIM!" In HIM's lair, HIM is watching a funny cartoon that suspiciously looks like Road Runner. Despite the cartoon's gags and cliches, HIM "keeps" a bored emotion and claims the cartoon to be "dull and boring". Suddenly, an idea forms in his head, and gives off an evil giggle as we go to the next scene. The Powerpuff Girls are enjoying themselves at home, watching a Tom and Jerry-esque toon. A letter encased in a floating red orb then appears, and Blossom, confused, decides to take the letter and read it anyway. It reads: Dear Powerpuff Girls, You're about to get tooned! Blossom, still surprised, has no idea what was the letter from until she and her sisters get teleported... into HIM's cartoon! They see HIM outside his television set and he tells them that they are in his cartoon; the girls banging on the screen all the while. Buttercup looks around the "cartoon" she and her sisters were in (which is technically a white BG) and corrects the demon that they are in a blank white space. HIM, responding to this, uses his powers to make the background a desert; "Now it is!". He then conjures up a giant spiked ball to roll towards the girls and crush them, forcing the adorable trio to run for their lives, commenting "I think this cartoon is half-adventure, half funny!". The girls run into a dead end and see the spiked ball, near to crushing them. However, Bubbles invents an idea, saying that in most funny cartoons, a character paints a fake tunnel on a wall yet can still go inside as if it were a real one. She brings out her crayons and draws a tunnel on the cliff wall, and attempts to run into it with Blossom and Buttercup. Instead, they slam right into it, and as they recover, they ask HIM why the painted tunnel gag didn't work. HIM responds that, by using his powers, he has made himself the director of his cartoon, and has made the gag fail for the girls. The girls manage to avoid the giant spiked ball of death by jumping away.... off a cliff. Blossom, seeing this, says that they don't have to worry because they have the ability to fly, but HIM tells them that he also made flying impossible for them in his cartoon, so as a result the girls plummet into the cliff. The girls weakly get up and begin to complain angrily to the demon. HIM, irritated, conjures up a boulder to crush them into the ground. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup have had finally enough, demanding to get out of the cartoon. HIM says he couldn't because they are the characters in his improved cartoon and they will be stuck here until the cartoon ends... when they get crushed by the spiked ball, and conjures up the same giant spiked ball from before to kill the girls. Bubbles cries saying that this is the end for them, but Blossom tells her sister her earlier attempt to escape with the painted tunnel gag, and says that the gag is to be performed with paint and a paintbrush, not crayons. Bubbles realizes the correct materials for the gag and, taking a paintbrush, paints a tunnel labeled "Exit Cartoon", but as she finishes the spiked ball is now only a few feet in front of them. HIM cackles with evilness as he witnesses the ball crash into the cliff wall, seemingly killing the girls, but when the spiked ball rolls away the girls are nowhere to be seen, but instead the tunnel that Bubbles painted. HIM is surprised and shocked as the girls escape his cartoon from the back of the TV. HIM questions to them how they escaped his cartoon, and is answered by Blossom that they used the appropriate tool for performing the tunnel gag, something that HIM forgot to mention. Then the girls give him a taste of his own medicine by beating him up and tossing him inside the cartoon. They return home and change the channel to the cartoon that HIM is trapped in, where they have a good laugh as the poor demon ends up being chased by the spiked ball intended for the girls. So once again, the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls! Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * HIM * Road Runner lookalike Trivia * The sequence where the girls are chased by the giant spiked ball in the desert landscape is described as a combination of the Road Runner cartoons and the booby traps in the Indiana Jones movies. * The episode is quite similar to the I Am Weasel episode "I Am Cliched". Category:Shorts Category:2015 Category:The Powerpuff Girls